Après midi détente
by LoveFreddieWilSon
Summary: Will fait une petite surprise à Sonny pour le remercier de son soutien. Après 8h de trajet en train ce week-end je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu. Pas du grand art. Si un ou deux fan Wilson français par ici, amuser vous.
1. Chapter 1

Beaucoup d'évènements se sont passés depuis la naissance D'Ari et l'emménagement de cette dernière et de sa mère avec Will et Sonny. En effet, après s'être mis d'accord tous les trois que cette situation n'était pas idéale pour eux (Will et Sonny n'avait plus de moments pour eux et plus d'intimité, quand à Gabi elle avait l'impression d'être une simple mère dans cette maison, qu'elle avait plus de vie sociale et que c'est pas comme ça qu'elle retrouverai quelqu'un). Ils ont donc convenu que Will et Gabi se partageraient Ari une semaine sur deux. Sa c'était pour poser une règle car si Gabi voulait exceptionnellement voir sa fille, elle pouvait venir la voir à condition de demander d'abord à Will et Sonny. Il en était de même pour Will et Sonny.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans l'appartement de Will et Sonny. Au début, Will avait souffert de cette situation de ne pas voir sa fille tous les jours et puis il s'était habitué. Sonny avait toujours été à côté de lui, il avait été fort pour les deux quand Will sentait qu'il allait couler et par son soutien et sa présence quotidienne, il avait permis à Will de sentir mieux et lui avait montré que tout était surmontable dans la vie à condition de le vouloir. Il n'avait pas hésité non plus à préparé de petites soirées romantiques à Will afin qu'il se change les idées.

Will était bien conscient des efforts que Sonny avait fournit. Tout d'abord, en apprenant que Will allait être papa, puis tous les problèmes que Nick leurs avaient causés et pour finir cette situation avec eux et Gabi sous le même toit. Will pensait que plus d'une fois Sonny aurait pu le laisser tombé, lui dire que cette relation est pas ce qu'il avait espéré, et qu'il essaye de rencontrer un garçon qui lui offrirait une vie meilleurs, avec pas autant de problèmes et pouvoir faire des choses insouciante de son âge. Mais il n'en fît rien. Sonny aimait profondément Will autant que Will aimait Sonny.

Nous étions après l'heure du déjeuner. Sonny finissait de ranger la vaisselle du repas et Will était en train de chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de leur chambre. Lors du repas, Will a avait dit à Sonny qu'il avait une petite surprise pour lui. Sonny venait de finir de ranger la vaisselle quand Will entra dans la pièce avec un sac de sport à la main et un bandeau dans l'autre main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » demanda Sonny

« C'est ce dont nous avons besoin pour notre petite surprise » répondit Will en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sonny jeta un œil au bandeau que Will tenait toujours et c'est soudainement souvenu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé. C'était il y a quelques jours. Ce soir là, Sonny avait voulu prendre soin de son homme. Il avait bandé les yeux de Will car il voulait que Will comprenne et ressente simplement par son touché, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour ce blond aux yeux bleus couché en dessous de lui. Sonny releva les yeux vers Will et demanda :

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ce bandeau ? La même chose que j'ai faite pour toi il y a quelques jours », demanda Sonny les yeux brillants.

Will s'approcha de lui.

« Pour ça tu vas devoir attendre ce soir mon chéri. J'ai prévu autre chose qui j'espère te plaira tout autant » dit-il en baissant les yeux. Will avait gardé ce manque de confiance en lui. Il n'était pas habitué à organiser quelque chose pour son amour. Et à chaque fois il avait peur de mal faire ou de ne pas rendre Sonny heureux qu'il le rendait heureux lui. Il se reprit et banda les yeux de Sonny.

« Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? Et ne triche pas hein »

« Je ne vois absolument rien, à part les souvenirs de notre nuit avec ce bandeau ria t-il »

Will lui tapa le bras. Sonny reprit :

« Mais dis moi je n'ai pas besoin de me changer pour là où tu m'emmène ? »

« Non tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans ce sac. Alors prêt à partir ? »

« Avec mon bel Angel, même si là je ne peux pas le voir, toujours, j'irai n'importe où avec lui »

Sonny chercha la main de Will et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Will. Will ramassa le sac de sport et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Dans la voiture, Sonny ayant les yeux bandés et ne pouvant pas voir, se mis à penser. Il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé la personne avec laquelle il voulait partager sa vie, une personne qu'il aimait autant que Will l'aimait. Il rêver déjà de la surprise de Will et peut importe ce que c'était, il était certains que ça allait lui plaire car il allait le partager avec son Angel. Il avait vu Will baissé les yeux quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui et qu'il espérait que ça allait lui plaire. Il avait bien l'intention une fois de plus de lui montrer qu'à partir du moments qu'ils étaient ensemble ça ne pouvait que le rendre bien dans sa peau et heureux.

Sonny entendit la voiture s'arreter et Will sorti de la voiture. Il récupéra le sac de sport dans le coffre et enfin ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Il saisit la main de Sonny et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Il ferma la voiture et avança jusque devant le bâtiment.

« Nous sommes arrivés ? damanda Sonny »

« Oui nous le sommes chéri, je vais t'enlever le bandeau. J'espère que l'après-midi te plaira ». Will voulu commencer à enlever le bandeau des yeux de Sonny mais ce dernier attrapa les mains de Will. Il voulait dire à Will se qu'il ressentait avant de voir sa surprise.

« Evidemment que ça va me plaire, car on sera tous les deux » et il embrassa les deux mains de Will. Will défit le bandeau et Sonny vit qu'ils étaient devant le centre de détente de la ville à côté de Salem. Sonny eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Will rougit et dit à Sonny qu'il avait appelé ce matin pour avoir deux entrées pour l'après-midi. Sonny embrassa la joue de Will et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et une dame les accueillirent.

« Bonjour messieurs, comment puis-je vous aidez », demanda l'hôtesse à l'accueil.

« Bonjour j'ai réservé deux pass pour cette après-midi au nom de William Horton »

L'hôtesse regarde sur son ordinateur et vit la réservation.

« En effet, je vais chercher les deux pass, je reviens tout de suite ».

Will tourna la tête vers Sonny qui regardait un peu partout. Will se demandait s'il aimait. Il mit alors une main sur le bas du dos de Sonny qui se retourna, le regarda tout sourire. Will est un peu rassurer. La dame revient, leur donna leurs pass. Ils la remercièrent et s'éloignèrent.

« Alors comme ça tu nous as prévu un petite moment de détente ici ? » questionna Sonny.

« Oui j'avais envie d'un peu de temps pour nous mais dans un endroit autre que le café ou l'appartement où nous passons le plus clair de notre temps. Et au moins ici nous ne seront pas dérangés ».

« Cela reste encore à prouver. Si quelqu'un nous cherche vraiment, je suis sur qu'ils sont capables de remuer ciel et terre pour nous trouver » ironisa Sonny.

« Arrête ne parle pas de malheur » dit Will en passant ses bras autour de son petit ami et en se dirigèrent vers la salle de spa.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle, une femme prit leur deux pass pour voir qu'ils avaient bien accès à l'heure là. Elle leurs demandèrent s'ils avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin (serviette et maillots de bain). Will répondit par l'affirmative en montrant le sac de sport. Elle sourit, leur dit qu'ils avaient bien 2h pour profiter du jacuzzi selon la réservation que Will avait faite et elle parti. Will mis alors sa main sur la poignée pour qu'ils entrent.

Les murs étaient de couleurs gris. Il y avait seulement une lumière d'ambiance tamisé bleu qui éclairait la pièce. Le jacuzzi était au milieu. Il y avait deux petites marches sur un côté pour aider les personnes à monter à l'intérieur. Sur la droite, il y avait un immense coin détente pour s'allonger avec pleins de cousins. Sur la gauche, il y avait un endroit prévu pour que les clients se changent et posent leurs affaires.

Will et Sonny se dirigèrent vers cet endroit. Will sortit du sac tous ce dont ils avaient besoin. Sonny commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais Will l'arrêta et dit :

« Tu sais très bien que j'aime enlever tes vêtements » dit Will d'une voix sexy.

Après avoir fait glisser sa chemise, déboucler sa ceinture, enlever son jean et son boxer tout en effleurant sa peau dès que c'était possible, Will lui tendit son short de bain. Il l'enfila et s'avança vers Will pour lui rendre l'appareil mais ce dernier refusa. Dans la tête de Will, cette après-midi était claire : donner du plaisir, de la détente et essayer de faire sentir son homme heureux. Il ne devait rien faire pour une fois, juste recevoir.

Une fois tous les deux prêts, Will accompagna Sonny vers le jacuzzi. Il laissa Sonny montait le premier et quand les bulles ont commencés à danser sur ses jambes, il s'assoit dedans et profita des bulles sur tout son corps. Will pu voir un sourire spontané et heureux se dessiner sur le visage de l'amour de sa vie. Juste ça remplit de bonheur le cœur de Will. Sonny tourna la tête vers Will et tendit sa main vers lui.

« Angel vient la température est parfaite »

Will saisit aussitôt la main tendu et entra à son tour. Il s'assoit à côté de Sonny et ne lâcha pas sa main, au contraire il entrelaça leurs doigts sous l'eau.

« Tu sens comment les bulles détendent tout notre corps ? C'est une belle sensation » dit Sonny.

« Oh oui crois moi je sens cette sensation aussi et de partager avec toi ce moment c'est encore plus incroyable mon amour ».

Sonny ne répondit rien, il resserra juste un peu plus l'emprise de ses doigts dans ceux de Will. Il tourna la tête et vit que Sonny avait les yeux fermés. Pour Will voir son homme heureux, détendu valait tous les trésors du monde. Il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre cet homme et lui faire l'amour. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas ici pour ça. Alors Will se déplaça et vient s'assoir à califourchon sur son amour. Sonny ouvrit tout de suite les yeux et souri. Il plaça ses mains dans le bas du dos de Will et les bras de Will serré doucement le cou de Sonny.

« Eh bien mon Angel tu as quand même pas froid dans cette eau qui est à une température aussi parfaite quand même ? Ironisa Sonny.

« Non je pense que c'était plutôt le contraire, amour. Toi ici, les yeux fermés, détendu et vulnérable dans l'eau me donne juste envie de toi encore plus que d'habitude et crois je ne pensai pas que c'était possible ». Will avait dit ça avec la voix qui tremblait. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, de peur que Sonny se moque de lui, même si ce dernier lui avait toujours dit qu'il préféré toujours savoir ce que Will pensait et qu'il ne se moquerait jamais.

« Hum j'aime tes petites déclarations comme celle-ci, elles sont rares donc précieuses »

Will desserra ces bras du cou de Sonny et les glissa sur ses épaules. Il les massa doucement. Ses mains caressèrent ses biceps puis les avant bras. Il remonta à sa poitrine, puis chacune de ses mains allèrent taquiner les mamelons de Sonny qui était déjà bien dur. Will aimait les taquiner et il savait que ça faisait un effet fou à son homme. Les yeux de Will rencontrèrent ceux de Sonny et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Au bout d'un petit moment, Sonny à bout de souffle recula un peu sa tête.

« Wouah ce baisser était parfait Will »

Will souri, replaça ses bras autour de Sonny et colla son corps serré contre celui de Sonny, sa tête dans le cou de Sonny. Les mains de Sonny reprirent leurs places sur le bas du dos de Will, le tenant fort contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Sonny reprit la parole.

« Mon Angel, et si on allait un peu s'allonger contre les cousins là bas »

« Tout ce que tu veux amour » et il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Sonny.

Après s'être séché, Sonny installa plusieurs cousins afin qu'ils soient bien calés et confortables tous les deux. Il s'allongea et tapota la place à côté de lui. Will s'installa à son tour. Sonny se calla contre lui, glissa les doigts de sa main droite dans ceux de Will et fit des cercles sur l'abdomen de son homme aves les doigts de sa main gauche. Ils somnolèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant une demi-heure quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Sonny grogna contre Will et dit :

« Même ici on est capable de nous déranger, tu vois je te l'avais bien dit »

Will ria à cette remarque.

« Mais non amour, c'est juste le signal pour nous dire que nos deux heures sont écoulés et qu'on va devoir sortir. D'autres personnes attendent surement leurs tours comme nous avant ». Sonny grogna encore plus fort. Il décida d'attirer Will au dessus de lui pour un parfait corps à corps et l'embrassa passionnément. Il voulait transmettre à Will tout son bonheur et son amour en cet instant précis et essayer de lui faire passer le message que cette après-midi était un moment parfait. Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent se rhabiller. Will remit toutes les affaires dans le sac et ils sortirent. La dame leur souri et leur dit au revoir.

Sonny se dirigeait vers la sortie mais Will le retient :

« Hey où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Bah je pars d'ici » dit Sonny penaud.

« C'est pas parce que nos 2h de jacuzzi sont finis qu'on a terminé notre après-midi ici » répondit Will.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien j'ai encore un petit quelque chose pour toi, dit Will en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu ne croyais pas que notre après-midi allait se résumer à deux petites heures ? »

« Ok alors qu'elle est la prochaine activité que tu as prévu dans ce centre ? » dit Sonny impatient.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny était tout excité en disant ça. Il avait eut deux bonnes heures ici et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et de rentrer chez eux pour être honnête.

« Alors j'attends, répondit-il avec impatience »

Will entraina Sonny devant une salle de massage.

« Un massage ça te dit ? Même si pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui te le fait ? » Dit Will avec un clin d'œil.

Sonny souri à pleine dents et serra le poignet de son homme.

« Je pense que pour une fois je pourrai laisser quelqu'un d'autre masser mon corps de rêve »

« Hey ça va, tes chevilles gonflent pas trop » annonça Will taquin.

« Non ça va aller merci » souri Sonny.

« Cela dit je dois bien avouer que ton corps est pas mal… et… que j'ai du mal à m'en passer dit-il sérieusement en baissant les yeux.

Sonny sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Will et il se doutait de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

« Et ! Tu crois que je peux me passer du tiens peut-être ? Sérieusement regarde toi mon Angel tu es parfait. Tu es blond, des yeux bleus océans incroyables, un corps de rêve parfaitement sculpté. Alors arrête de baisser les yeux quand tu parles de moi car je sais ce que ça veut dire, tu te trouve encore pas assez bien pour moi. Je sais que ton manque de confiance en toi sera toujours un peu présent, on ne change pas définitivement une personnalité, mais s'il te plait comprends qu'à mes yeux tu es le seul que me convient, et si là on vient d'aborder l'aspect physique, tu sais très bien que chez toi j'aime tout autant l'aspect phycologique, ok amour ?

« Comment veux tu que je dise quelque chose quand tu as fait cette déclaration et que tu conclus par amour ? »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu dises quelque chose, je veux juste que tu le comprennes »

« D'accord, désolé je veux pas gâcher notre après-midi » dit doucement Will.

Sonny mis son index sous le menton de Will et leva sa tête.

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, je te le promets. Sonny approcha ses lèvres de Will, lui montra à quel point il n'était pas déçu.

Arrivé dans la salle de massage, deux femmes les accueillirent, leur dirent de se déshabiller pendant qu'elles allaient chercher les huiles de massages. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux masseuses revinrent quand elles trouvèrent Will et Sonny en boxer, partageant un doux baiser. Elle eût l'air un peu gêner, mais plus pour les avoirs déranger que pour le baiser en lui-même. Elles échangèrent un regard complice puis toussèrent légèrement et leurs dit qu'elles allaient commencer.

Chacun d'eux prirent place sur les deux tables de massages qui les attendaient. Ils se couchèrent sur le ventre, Sonny tourna sa tête vers la gauche et Will tourna en même temps sa tête vers la droite. Ils avaient toujours besoins de se voir et Will voulait s'assurer que Sonny continuait d'apprécier son après-midi. En le voyant détendu, la ligne de son front était pas plissé : signe qu'il n'était pas stressé et que rien ne le préoccupé, il se dit que Sonny était bien.

Les masseuses commencèrent leur travail. L'une d'elle mis en route une petite musique de fond destinés à les détendre encore plus. C'était des bruits d'oiseaux, de forêts, des bruits d'eau qui coulent. Tous les bruits de la nature et qui permettent de se détendre et d'oublier tous les stress qu'on peut ressentir.

Elles commencèrent par leurs masser leurs épaules, puis les bras. Elles leurs massaient le dos et Sonny vit son homme commencer à somnoler et fermer les yeux. Quand Will les rouvrit, Sonny tendit sa main que Will s'empressa de prendre.

« Hey tu t'endors Angel ? » dit Sonny en chuchotant.

« Non pas du tout » dis Will en chuchotant également.

« Ment pas je t'ai vu ».

« D'accord c'est vrai, mais je suis ici en train de me faire masser, la musique d'ambiance aide encore plus à se détendre et tu es là à côté de moi ».

« Hum j'aurai pu le prendre comme une belle déclaration si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te faisais masser et implicitement donc que tu aimais être massé par une femme »

« Non, mais attends Son, tu sais très bien que se sont tes doigts que je préfère sur moi plus que n'importent qu'elles autres »

« Je sais, je voulais te taquiner un peu » dit Sonny en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Salaud »

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles amour « dit Sonny tout sourire.

Will caressa doucement la paume de la main de Sonny qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis que Sonny le lui avait tendu. Les masseuses avaient le sourire sur leurs visages. Malgré que les garçons avaient chuchoté, elles avaient forcement suivit toute la conversation. Elles les trouvés trop mignons.

Une fois terminé, elles leurs demandèrent si ça leurs avaient plu, ils répondirent ensemble par l'affirmative. Elles les laissèrent se rhabiller et prirent congés.

Aussitôt Will glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Sonny et croisa ses mains sur le ventre de son homme. Sa tête était posée contre l'omoplate droite de Sonny. Sonny leva ses mains et caressa les avant bras de son Angel.

Cette après-midi ils étaient assez silencieux. Juste la proximité de l'autre était suffisante. Parfois un zeste, une attention vaut plus que des mots pour faire ressentir à l'autre tout son amour. Will lâcha un simple « je t'aime » par lequel Sonny répondit naturellement « Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, mais tu le sais déjà hein ».

Will posa quelques baiser sur et entre les omoplates de Sonny avant de s'éloigner. Ils se rhabillèrent et partir. Arrivé dans le hall, Will prétexta qu'il avait oublié son téléphone, dit à Sonny d'aller à la voiture, de ranger le sac de sport dans le coffre et qu'il le rejoignait tout de suite. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Will rejoignait Sonny et ils rentrèrent chez eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à linconnue pour les commentaires, comme tu n'es pas identifiée avec un compte je ne peux que te remercier ici.**

**Merci à brigitte54 pour les commentaires, pour les encouragements par MP.**

**Merci msarahv pour les commentaires également. Continu ton excellent travail avec tes fanfics. Tu es plus douée que moi et je les aime :) **

Dernier chapitre :

Dans l'appartement des garçons, dans leur chambre, Sonny était déjà prêt au lit. Il était tors-nu et vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement. Will sortit de la salle de bain simplement en boxer et une bouteille à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Sonny curieux ».

« Tout à l'heure en faite, j'avais pas oublié mon téléphone. Je suis allée à la boutique du centre pour un cadeau : acheter de l'huile de massage. Celle-ci est de meilleure qualité que celle qu'on peut trouver en magasin. Et puis, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me masser et ainsi te prouver que je préfère tes mains sur moi plutôt que ceux de la masseuse de cette après-midi ». Sonny donna une tape dans les côtes de Will et dit :

« Sa va, en faites tu achètes des cadeaux pour que ça soit toi qui en profite en faite dit-il en voulant mettre Will sur son ventre.

« Hey je rigolais, dit Will en posant une main sur la poitrine de Sonny pour l'arrêter. Cette après-midi était pour toi, je voulais que tu puisses te détendre, que tu sois un peu heureux car franchement depuis que tu es avec moi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois encore là à côté de moi ce soir. Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de partir loin. Et puis, je sais que je n'étais pas bien même si je ne t'ai rien dit j'ai bien remarqué tous tes petites attentions entre être simplement à côté de moi ou les petits dîners le soir, sache que je suis bien conscient de la chance de t'avoir. Donc voilà cette après-midi c'était un peu pour te rendre l'appareil et te montrer que je tiens à toi et que je veux que tu sois heureux ».

« Tu n'as pas à me rendre l'appareil Angel. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. C'est normal que je sois à tes côté même quand tu ne vas pas bien. J'ai fait tout ça car je voulais te donner un petit moment de paradis au milieu de ton enfer ». Will était émut à cette dernière phrase.

« Tu es content, maintenant je pleure » répondit-il.

Sonny approcha ces deux pouces et élimina les larmes du visage de Will.

« Tu es plus beau comme ça » dit Sonny. Will lui tira la langue en échange.

« Allez retourne toi, que je puisse faire ton massage. Cette après-midi était la tienne et je compte bien terminer cette soirée de la même façon » dit Will. Sonny donna un bisou à Will et se retourna sur son ventre allongeant ses bras le long de son corps.

Will prit de l'huile sur ses mains et caressa doucement les épaules de son homme. Au contact de l'huile et des doigts de Will, Sonny frissonna. Will poursuivit avec les bras, les omoplates, le dos. Will aimait poser ses mains sur le corps de son homme. Il pouvait réaliser la chance qu'il avait. Il prenait son temps pour le masser, la douceur était le maître mot ce soir.

Will arriva à la descente de rein de son homme. Il déposa plusieurs baisers de chaque côtés et sentit Sonny tremblait sous lui. Il ne se lassera jamais de sentir l'effet qu'il faisait à Sonny juste en le touchant. Il glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de son homme et massa doucement ses fesses. Sonny commença sérieusement à gigoter sous Will. Il était pour Sonny de rester sans réaction au moindre contact de Will quel qu'il soit. Will commença à vouloir enlever le pantalon de survêtement de son amour qui était de trop à son goût. Sonny leva son bassin puis ses genoux pour faciliter les choses à Will. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sonny était complètement nu. Will reprit de l'huile et massa les mollets puis remonta aux cuisses. Sonny gémit. En entendant ce son, Will colla son corps contre le dos de son petit ami et lui embrassa le cou. Il murmura dans son oreille :

« Merci d'être à mes côtés depuis plus d'un an, merci de m'aimer autant que je t'aime. Je suis heureux plus que je n'aurai pensé possible d'être heureux avec un autre homme » raconta Will.

« Moi aussi je suis le plus heureux des hommes, mais Will ? »

« Oui amour ? »

« J'ai eut envie de toi tout l'après-midi et là depuis que tu as posés tes mains sur moi et que je suis nu sous toi, crois moi c'est encore plus dur de rester calme. Alors crois tu que tu pourras arrêter le massage et me faire l'amour ? » Questionna Sonny d'une voix suppliante.

« Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai eut envie de toi toute la journée également et évidemment qu'on peut arrêter le massage et passer aux choses plus sérieuse. C'est ta journée et te faire du bien en fait partie ».

Sonny se retourna, attrapa le cou de Will pour que ce dernier se penche et puise l'embrasser. Le baiser était brulant. Sonny enleva le boxer de Will en même temps. Les mains de Sonny se baladaient de haut en bas du dos de Will. Will avait une main dans les cheveux de Sonny et son autre main caressait la poitrine de Sonny. Très rapidement la main de Sonny se dirigea vers le bas de Will. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, donner du plaisir à son Angel était naturel, mais Will avait été clair : c'était la journée de Sonny, lui seul devait recevoir du plaisir.

« Non, non amour, remonte ta main, il est hors de questions que tu fasses quoi que soit ce soir. Tu restes gentiment sur ton dos et tu me laisses faire. »

« Tu sais très bien que rester gentiment sur mon dos va être dur »

« Juste essaye d'en faire le moins possible » dit Will. Il embrassa à nouveau Sonny à plein bouche frottant son corps contre celui de son amour. Le niveau d'excitation est monté très rapidement. Après toute cette journée à rester sage, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à l'un et à l'autre pour être sur le point de venir. Rapidement Will écarta un peu plus les jambes de son amour et entra doucement à l'intérieur de lui. Sonny cambra son dos aussitôt et voulait plus tout de suite.

« Will stp, accélère », mendia Sonny. Will s'exécuta avec plaisir.

Pour Will, ça n'avait pas d'importance d'être à l'intérieur de Sonny ou que ça soit Sonny qui soit à l'intérieur de lui. Dans les deux cas il était tout autant heureux. Dans le cas présent, il savait qu'il donnait un plaisir intense à Sonny, qu'il pouvait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et sans aucune retenu.

Dans l'autre situation, il se sentait tellement aimé quand Sonny pouvait lui montrer tout son amour de la manière dont il était en train de le faire actuellement. Dans ces moments il se sentait heureux plus que jamais, se sentant privilégié d'avoir cet homme pour lui, cet homme qui était toujours à ses côtés malgré les problèmes de Will. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment Sonny pouvait l'aimer malgré tous les ennuis que Will apportait dans sa vie, il ne le comprendrait d'ailleurs jamais mais dans les moments là il pouvait se rendre compte de l'amour de Sonny pour lui malgré tout. Sonny savait tellement bien montrer son amour pour lui qu'il avait essayé au fur et à mesure du temps de montrer à Sonny de la même manière à quel point il l'aimait.

En voyant les goutes de sueur sur le front, la poitrine, et le reste du corps de Sonny, il se dit inconsciemment qu'il s'en sortait peut-être pas si mal. Will prit la main droite de Sonny, enlaça leurs doigts qui vinrent se reposer au dessus de la tête de Sonny. Sonny arriva à son paroxysme et sa substance se retrouva pour la plupart sur la poitrine de Will. En voyant son homme ainsi c'est Will qui dans la seconde qui suivit, se rependit à l'intérieur de son homme. Leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre et Will se coucha sur son homme. Chacun écoutait le rythme cardiaque très élevé de l'autre serrant le corps de l'autre très fort. Will se décala un peu du corps de Sonny, gardant sa jambe droite sur les siennes et sa main droite sur son ventre.

« Tu vas bien mon amour » marmonna Will.

« Oh oui, pense tu vraiment qu'après la journée que tu as organisé pour moi, je pourrai être mal ? Pense tu qu'après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi là je pourrai aller mal ? » dit Sonny encore un peu faible dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas tu disais plus rien là, même si je sais qu'il nous faut toujours un certains temps pour reprendre nos esprits à chaque fois, je me suis dit… »

« Tu t'es dit que cette après-midi était ridicule, pas assez bien, pas assez recherché et que bien que nous venons de faire l'amour, je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait, pas vrai ? »

« Bah je n'ai pas eut le temps de me dire tout ça mais franchement c'était l'idée » avoua Will.

« C'était parfait. J'étais tellement heureux aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours à tes côtés de toutes manières. Et même quand nous affrontons les problèmes je suis heureux, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est ensemble » dit Sonny en embrassant le front de Will.

« Je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement mais j'ai toujours l'impression que je n'arrive pas à te montrer combien je t'aime, combien je tiens à toi, combien tu me rends heureux et bien dans ma peau »

« Et bien arrête de te poser cette question. Rien qu'aujourd'hui par exemple, tu m'as montré combien tu m'aimais à plus d'une occasion : rien que cette petite après-midi était déjà une preuve de ton amour pour moi, sans parler des petites attentions comme me déshabiller pour allée dans le jacuzzi, des bisous ou toi me prenant dans tes bras après le massage. Tout me montre à quel point tu m'aimes mon Angel, donc ne pense plus jamais que tu ne sais pas me montrer tes sentiments d'accord ? » Dit Sonny en souriant et en légèrement Will pour le faire sourire également.

« D'accord mon amour, je t'aime » dit Will en embrassant Sonny. Il se hissa sur Sonny tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains caressées la poitrine de son homme. Il était décidé à passer au second round maintenant et continuer à donner du plaisir à son amour. Mais Sonny rompt le baiser et parla :

« Dis mon Angel, il est 23h15 ce qui veut dire que quand tu auras terminé et qu'il sera minuit passé on sera le jour suivant, ça sera plus MA journée donc je pourrai enfin prendre soin de toi à mon tour ? » demanda Sonny taquin.

« Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi hein ? On verra bien, pour l'instant ce n'est pas la question, arrête de penser à moi et reçoit juste du plaisir »

« Avec toi j'ai toujours énormément de plaisir, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit Sonny en faisant un clin d'œil.

Will se pencha et embrassa le cou de Sonny en collant et frottant son corps contre son homme. Il était bien décidé à prendre soin une nouvelle fois de la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il connaisse, la personne qui le rendait heureux, son joyau. Il était conscient qu'à certains moments il n'était pas le petit ami parfait et toujours disponible pour son amour. Ces nombreux problèmes lui avaient souvent occupé l'esprit et s'il était physiquement présent devant Sonny, il ne l'avait pas toujours était par la pensée.

Il tenait trop à Sonny pour risquer de le perdre un jour et pour toujours. Il s'est promis que désormais la moindre petite attention qu'il pouvait lui apporter, il le ferait (du simple baiser en public en passant par lui tenir la main ou le prendre dans ses bras, ou lui faire l'amour toute la nuit). Parce qu'il était sur d'une chose : Cet homme sous lui était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé et la personne qui lui était indispensable à ses côtés chaque jour car malgré les bas auxquels ils ont fait fasse, Sonny était toujours là et ils s'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre.

FIN


End file.
